1. Field of the Disclosure
The features described herein relate generally to ink jet recording apparatuses that convey recording media by attracting them to a conveying device.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus which conveys recording media to a recording head by attracting them to a conveying belt is known. The ink jet recording apparatus attracts a recording medium to a conveying surface using electrodes disposed in the conveying belt.
The above-described ink jet recording apparatus includes a member that comes into contact with a conveying belt, such as a sheet-pressing member. It may cause ink adhered to the conveying belt to spread in the moving direction of the conveying belt. Therefore, the spread ink may cause a short-circuit between the electrodes.